


Rubies are a Girl's Best Friend

by ImperiusRex



Series: PeterFelicia2020 [1]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Rooftop Sex, my first peterfel fic and i hope i got them mostly in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Felicia steals a very expensive jewel but Peter's hot on her tail.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: PeterFelicia2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862440
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Rubies are a Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for PeterFelicia Week 2020 - Day 1 : Midnight Rendezvous

They say diamonds are a girl's best friend and while Felicia wouldn’t disagree with the late great Ms. Monroe, she thought red was more her color. Ruby red to be exact. The Sunrise Ruby had sold for over thirty million five years ago to an anonymous buyer and it had taken Felicia some trouble and cashing in a few favors to get the buyers information; a wealthy Swiss man had bought for his proposal to his fiance. They had married three years ago, and his wife never left home without it. 

Now the couple was in New York on their way home for Christmas, they hadn’t planned to be here, their private jet had set down to refuel and they had found some mechanical issues. It was just a bit of _bad luck_. So the couple had made their way to The Langham Hotel on 5th avenue while their jet was being repaired. Security had swept the room and the couple had left most of their suitcases on their jet, only taking down smaller bags filled with enough clothes for the day they would spend here and a small jewelry box that was too precious to leave unattended in a hanger.

The Black Cat had scouted out everything in advance and set up her “Bad Luck” traps to cover her escape. The hardest part was getting to the jet but everything had gone off without a hitch, and Felicia was one very expensive jewel richer. Standing in the suite she smiled wide as the locks clinked and safe swung open. The Sunrise Ruby was the most expensive red gem in the world, set in a ring between two smaller diamonds, it sparkled oh so prettily when Felicia took it out of its case. She was tempted to slip it onto her finger then and there just to try it on but she was a professional, and would have plenty of time to wear it later, before she sold it. Or she might just keep this one if she liked it enough. She couldn’t help but congratulate herself on her cleverness as she slipped out of the hotel suite and scaled the wall to the roof, from there she would use her grappling hook to make it to the next building and onto her escape route.

As she landed on a rooftop several miles away from the hotel, she deemed it safe enough to rest for a moment, the snowfall wasn’t too bad and her winter suit kept her warm enough. Sitting on the ledge she pulls out the small ring box and the feeling of a successful mission fills her with satisfaction. Then suddenly faster than she could follow with her eyes, webs engulfed the ring box and it was yanked out of her hands.

“Aw for me? You shouldn’t have.”

Spider-Man stood on top of the roof entryway, ring box in his hand, he flips over and lands before her, flipping open the box to reveal the shiny ring in the moonlight, the gems sparkled in the moonlight, reflecting small lights on his mask. Peter whistles.

“You really _shouldn’t_ have Felicia.”

She stands “Oh come on now, Spider, I doubt the owners will miss it among their even more valuable trinkets, this was petty change to them.”

“Petty change I’ll be giving back when we take a trip to the police station.”

 _Oh no no no_ , Felicia was **not** going to jail. She had a few jobs lined up for the upcoming weeks, going in would mess with her timeline and she wasn’t about to waste her time breaking out of there. The thief smiles, and closes the distance between them, Peter watches her warily.

“Would you really send me to jail before Christmas, my Love?” She purrs, “My mother would have to spend the holiday all alone…”

Peter hesitates, and she presses closer, “How about this? If you can catch me, then you get the prize.” With that she snags the box out of his hands, and runs. It takes his mind a second to catch up with her actions but she’s already got a head start and jumps off the roof to land onto the one next to it.

Her breath ghosts a streaming trail of white as she runs over New York City, the cold air pierces her lungs with each intake. She has to be careful on slippery rooftops as she maneuvers around ice patches. Her boots were good for the weather and she wasn’t afraid of falling. She lands a bit too hard on her next jump but doesn’t stop, her knees were going to hate her for this later. She does a quick maneuver and at the last second changes directions so that her pursuer swung past her with a surprised yell of _“hey!”_

She lets out a laugh that he heard on the wind as he turned to follow. Felicia pushes her body to go faster. Pulling out her grappling hook she shoots it and lands a direct hit on her target just as her feet hit the ledge of the roof. She jumps and her arms strain as she swings herself to another rooftop. The _thwipping_ sound from behind was getting louder and with all this snow coating the buildings there was no way she could slip behind something and wait for him to go past her hiding spot, her footprints would betray her. So instead she turns and faces him without any warning, his costume covered his whole face but she could imagine his eyes widening with surprise as he did all he could to slow down his momentum, but it was too late. Spidey slams into her and they roll across the roof and over the ledge. He tried to shield her from the worst of it by wrapping his arms around her body and letting his body take most of the impact, when they went over Spider-Man uses his webs to stop them from falling, they dangled there together, both of them breathing heavily as the wind gently sways them from side to side. Felicia snuggles into him, wrapping her legs around his waist to have more stability and to free up her hands. Felicia relishes the feeling of her fast pounding heart and the heat of his body against hers. 

Peter groans low, “Owww.”

“Getting too old for this Spider?” Felicia teases, as she laid her head on his chest. Claw tracing his spider symbol.

“Hey if you want to go another round, I’m more than willing to oblige you… in a minute, I think I might have fractured something.”

“Poor Spider…” She whispers, “Maybe I should go slow…” She kisses his chest where the spider symbol was, and she feels Peter shifting as one of her hands ran over his body, claws snagging a bit on the fabric but not enough to tear it.

“Cat…” 

She moves, using her muscles to move her body as she grinds against Peter, and though they were both fully clothed she could feel his interest, “Don’t you want your prize?” Her tone breathy and wicked, the snow fell gently around them as Peter cursed under his breath. Felicia lifted up his mask enough to reveal his mouth and kisses him. He kissed her back just as demanding as hers was. Her hand touches the edge of his mask again and Peter yanks his head back to stop her from pulling it up all the way. “Hey-”

Felicia tilts her head, “Can you blame me for being a bit curious?” Spider-Man was always so skittish when it came to revealing who he was and while Felicia always told him that she liked the mystery there were moments when she just wanted to know the color of his eyes.

“You know what they say about curiosity and the cat.” Spidey’s tone was guarded, he was putting his walls back up and Felicia knew that if she pushed it then he would go back to boring hero business, take the ruby from where she had hidden it in one of her pockets, and then throw her in a cell, and that wouldn’t do at all.

She grins but let’s go, someday he would trust her enough to take it off himself. She would wait as long as he needed. Leaning in so that her lips are close to his ear, “Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought her back.”

* * *

Later in her own luxury apartment Felicia soaks in the tub, the bubbles and candle light helped her to unwind. Her muscles were sore, but she had never felt more relaxed. After Spider-Man had pulled them up, the rooftop sex was a sensation of hot mouths and bodies and the shock of cooler air around them. In the tub Felicia touched her bare skin in each place where Spider-Man had kissed her. Smiling when she recalls how good the man was with his tongue. The feeling of his head between her thighs, then him filling her. In the end, after they had satisfied each other, Spider-Man hadn’t forgotten about the ring but she managed a quick getaway since she had kept most of her clothes on as he was struggling to pull up his tights. 

Felicia lifts up her right hand and the ruby sparkles in the candle light. Yes, red was definitely her color.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was set early in their relationship and they are mostly friends with benefits. A link to a picture of the ring Felicia stole: [Sunrise Ruby](https://df2sm3urulav.cloudfront.net/tenants/gr/uploads/content/content_1431487759.jpg)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
